1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corner connection for frames for double glazing, on the one hand, as well as to profiles used for realizing such frames, on the other hand.
2. Breif Description of Prior Art
It is known that double glazing can principally be realized in two ways namely, either by joining together two or more sheets of glass with the insertion of a frame, mostly in aluminum, or by installing one or more glass panels next to an existing mostly single glazing likewise with the insertion of a frame.
It is likewise known that such frames are formed by hollow profiles which are connected to each other at the placed in the hollow profiles in order the obtain a connection at a suitable angle.
Generally such a connection will form an angle of 90 degrees.
A difficulty found in realizing such frames is that the necessary sealing at the corners often leaves something to be desired.
It has therefore already been proposed to provide the arms of the corner profiles with a soft or relatively soft material, such as for example tin, lead, glue, bitumen or similar so that during the insertion of the arms of the corner profile in the hollow profiles already connected together to obtain a first seal between these profiles and the corner profile, on the one hand, and between the adjacent profile extremities, on the other hand, by scraping off the excess of material that is applied to the corner profile, after which possibly an additional seal is obtained by warming at least the corners of such frame joined together with the intention of melting the aforementioned soft or relatively soft material and letting it penetrate into the possible space still between the profiles and the corner profile.
All these corner connections have as common disadvantage that the arms of the corner profiles penetrate into the cavity of the profiles to be joined together through which the extremities of these profiles, have to be accurately pushed against each other to place the material applied to the corner profile between these extremities and thus to ensure the seal of the profiles in question, at their extremities.